Poker Face
by XTuRn-Up-ThE-mUsIcX
Summary: Two secret agents from the CIA are assigned to protect the Glee Club From Vocal Adrenalin and Sue Sylvester who are out to destroy the kids lives. A few normal pairings but a few of my own. Please R & R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all :)**

**So the other day i was watch Agent Cody Banks and i came up with this fanfic!**

**Hope you enjoy it and please R & R!  
I would like to know if I should carry on with the story**

**Disclaimer : Obviously i dont own Glee or Agent Cody Banks :)**

**Thank you :)**

**Chapter 1**

"Montgomery." I looked up at the president of the CIA.

"Your assignment." He added handing me a stack of papers.

On the front page there was a huge heading.  
"McKinley High School." I read out loud.

I looked up at the screen showing a picture of the school.

"You will be transferring here, you will join the glee club."

A picture of twelve kids popped up on the white screen now.

"That's it?" I asked him.

He pointed his finger at me to be quiet.

"These kids lives are in danger. The enemy."

A picture of another group of kids and of an old woman popped up.

"Vocal Adrenalin, and a teacher by the name of Sue Sylvester." He carried on.

"You have been assigned to protect these kids from these people who have been trying there best to destroy there lives, that's what show choir does to you." He finished with a smirk.

"What is a glee club?" I asked them curiously with raised eyebrows.

***Present Day***

"Kids we have a new student joining us today." The glee club teacher Mr. Shuster introduced me.  
"This is Alexis Montgomery."

She had long curly brown hair, blue eyes and a perfect smile.

She was medium height with a slim figure.

Her eyes shone under her bronze make up that she had on.

I smiled and waved at them.

"So as you know in a glee club we sing and dance and participate in competitions such as Regional's and Nationals. We intend on winning all of the competitions to become the best."  
"We are the best Mr. Shu." A girl with long dark brown hair said, she was sitting right in the front.  
"Yes Rachel." Mr. Shuster said to her.  
"Well can we prove to you that we are the best?" She asked him.

He nodded.

"Feel free to join in when ever you want." An African American girl said to me with a smile.

"We want to see if you are glee club potential." The girl named Rachel added.

"Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world, she took the midnight train going anywhere." A really tall guy with dark hair sang.

"Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit, took the midnight train going anywhere." The girl Rachel sang.

I watched them sing. They were pretty good if I do say so myself.

When a spot became open for me to jump in I did my best.

"Strangers, waiting, up and down the boulevard there shadows searching in the night. Street lights, people, living just to find emotion, hiding some where in the night!" I sang.

The group seemed to like it and continued to sing.

"Ok you're in." Mr. Shuster said to me after we'd finished.

"Cool." I said smiling.

"Are you guys getting this?" I whispered through my hidden microphone.

The attachment in my ear replied.

"Yeah, that's good. Blend in." Veronica replied.

A few days had gone by and I was fitting in with the club perfectly.

Sure they weren't the most popular people in the school but they were nice people.

There was Finn, he was a football player.

He was sincere to everyone and he was really attractive.

He sang most of the male solos in Glee Club too.

Then there's Puck, he's the opposite of Finn but he's also attractive, but he's not sincere, he's a bit self centered and a badass-asshole!

There's Rachel, who is kind of like the ring leader of the pack, she's amazingly talented but very cocky about it. She also seems to get on everyone's nerves.

There's the pregnant Quinn, who used to be a cheerleader but now she's not really anything.

There's Santana and Brittany, ridiculously dum cheerleaders, oh did I mention Finn and Puck were also quite dum.

There's artie who is disabled but an amazing performer.

Mercedes and Kurt are best friends and extremely talented but overshadowed by Rachel and Finn.

Tina is a bit of a weirdo but they all love her anyway, with her outrageous out fits and her way of seeing the world.

Mike and Matt are kind of like just around. They're really good dancers, they're not that into the lead solo thing.

And The teacher, Mr. Shuster is a kind hearted man only looking out for the kids best interests.

I was eyeing out Ms. Sylvester who was scalding some of the cheer leaders.

I was pretending to dig in my locker when I was in fact listening to what she was saying.

I watched her walk away and intended on following her but Finn approached me.  
"Alexis." He said to me.  
I turned around.  
I cleared my throat, "Hi Finn."

"Um, I was wondering could you maybe help me out with the glee assignment this week." He asked me curiously.

"Why me?" I asked, turning my head to see which way Sue went.

"uhh…" He stammered.

"Why not Rachel or some one with more experience?" I continue.

"I just thought maybe, it could be like a… a date?" He stated.

I looked back at him.

"What?" I asked, quite stunned.

"Uh I'm asking you out on a date." He said again.

"Well why didn't you just say so?" I asked him.

He shrugged.  
"Uh, so will you?" He asked.

"Sure. No problem."

"ok, my house at about eight o clock tonight?" He asked.

I nodded. "Ok."

Out in the van where Brinkman and Malay were hiding out in were witnessing the whole scenario through my tiny hidden video camera.

Veronica Miles entered the van to see how things were going.

"What's going on?" She asked the two men who seemed to be bored and falling asleep.

"The dum guy asked her out on a date and she said yes." Brinkman replied, wiping the drool off of his chin.

"I thought she was following Sylvester?" Malay asked curiously.

"Ugh, move over." She said coming face to face with the screen.

Yup she was staring at the face of Finn Hudson.

"She's not ready for this." Veronica said to the two men.  
"What do you mean?" Brinkman asked.

"Emotions, feelings, we forgot about feelings."  
"Alexis doesn't have feelings." Malay replied.  
"no, the feelings of the others." She said, annoyed.

"She's going to need back up, she's not going to be able to pull this off." She added.

Brinkman and Malay looked at Veronica's facial expression.

"Banks?" Brinkman asked her.  
"Cody Banks." She replied with a nod.

She put the microphone on, "Lexi what are you doing? Your mission is Sylvester, why aren't you doing your assignment?"

Veronica spoke into my ear.

"I have to go, I'll see you later Finn." I said to him with a wave before walking off down the hallway.

""What was that?" Veronica asked me.

"A conversation." I replied sarcastically.

"Ever have one?" I added rhetorically.

"You're letting yourself get distracted, you're not supposed to socialize. You're supposed to do your job. Find Sue Sylvester and see what she is up to!" Veronica commanded.  
"Gee, take a chill pill." I replied before continuing down the hall.

I reached Sue's office and watched secretly through the window to see what she was up to.

She opened the door and came out again and locked it. I hid behind the wall. I waited till she was gone.

"I'm going in." I whispered to Veronica through the mike.  
"Ok, be quick because she could come back at anytime." She replied to me.

I nodded to no one in particular.

I unlocked the door with a cool little investment the CIA gave me.

I got it out of my boot.

The door unlocked with a click, I went inside and closed it.

I hurried over to her desk.

I shuffled through papers, and books but found nothing but then I noticed a piece of paper with Glee written on it, wait it was an envelope.

I was about to reach for it but I heard a click.

I look up at the door, the door knob was being turned.

I held my breath and tried to find somewhere to hide.

Sue Sylvester opened the door to her office, she looked at I as it swung open, she was so sure she'd locked it before she left. She looked around the office, everything was still in place.

I in the mean time was hiding under her desk, thank goodness there was a plank of wood securing me from being seen.

I held my breath.

She came over to the desk, I could see her feet moving closer.

She took something off of it, I prayed it wasn't that envelope.

I heard her open the door again and close it with another click.

"Wait a minute." Veronica whispered in my ear.

'I know." I whispered, irritated.

After a minute passed I got up from my hiding place, grabbed the envelope and got out of the office so quickly I was down the hall and into the bathroom in a split second.

I looked at the envelope.  
"Don't open it in there, come outside." She said in my ear.

"What about my next lesson?" I whispered to her.  
"We'll get you a note.' She replied.

I walked out of the bathroom and then walked to the main door.

Once I was outside I ran to the van that was parked on the other side of the road.

I opened it's doors and got in.

I ripped the envelope open.

Four A4 pictures fell out onto the floor.

Mercedes, Kurt, Finn and Rachel.

"Pictures?" I asked them.  
"Or ID's." Veronica said picking them up.

"They look like those pictures you get in those spy movies, when you send it to the private detector or the hit man so he can ID the person." Brinkman pointed out.

"Ok, carry on what you're doing, find out more, but be discreet. We need to find out exactly what is going to go down." Veronica said to me, I nodded and got out of the van.

"Wait, I need a late slip." I said to them.

Veronica handed me one.  
"Ah I love being a spy." I say with a smirk before walking back to the building.

"Get Cody on the phone." Veronica said to Brinkman who nodded.

I entered Spanish class, everyone turned there heads.  
"Sorry I'm late." I said handing Mr. Shu the slip, he nodded and motioned for me to sit down.

At the end of the day Finn caught up with me.  
"My house eight o clock right?" He reminded.

I nodded. He smiled at me, "can't wait." He added.

I watched him walk away.

"What are you getting yourself into?" I heard some one say behind me.  
I turned around.  
"Excuse me?" I asked Santana who was standing with Brittany.

"Finn Hudson, really? He's about as a cute as cabbage patch kid, not very good in bed either." She added.

I looked at her, "I'm …" I paused.

"Just helping him out with his Glee assignment." I ended.

"Yeah, that's what you think, he thinks it's a date. Good luck." She finished before stalking off over to Matt.

I watched her go off and then watched as Finn drove off in his car.

Was she right?

That night at eight o clock I went over to Finns house.

Or should I say Finn and Kurt's house.

Or Finn and Kurt's parents house.

Or … ugh what ever.

I'd taken off my camera because I knew they'd spy on me other wise.

I knocked on the door.

Kurt answered.  
"Hello, Alexis? What are you doing here?" He asked curiously.  
Finn came to the door behind Kurt.

"She's helping me with my Glee assignment." He quickly interjected.

Kurt turned around and looked at Finn and then back at me.

"Alright then, uh do you need our bedroom?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes." He added.

"Um, can I come in? It's freezing out here." I said to them since I was still standing out on the porch.

"Oh sure, sure." Kurt said opening up the entrance, I saw him rolling his eyes.

I followed them both into the living room.  
"Carol and Dad Finn has a friend has a friend over." Kurt said loudly, he looked at me and Finn and smiled before sitting down on the couch.

They both turned around and looked at me.  
"Oh hello darling, nice to meet you I'm Carol, Finn's mom." Mrs. Hudson said to me.

Was she Mrs. Hudson?

I watched Finn get all awkward as he shifted his feet, he wasn't looking at me.

"I'm Kurt's dad Burt." Mr. Hummel said to me.

I smiled.  
I was about to speak but Finn spoke instead!  
"This is Alexis." He introduced.

I smiled.

"Nice to meet you guys." I say.

Then there was silence.

Awkward! I thought to my self.

"Uh, Do you want to go and practice?" He asked me.  
"Definatly." I told him, he takes my hand and drags me to his and Kurt's bedroom.

"So this is where all the magic happens huh?" I say to him looking around the room.

He looks confused.

"No, not really."

Silence!

"I picked out a few songs, duets so it makes it easier for us." He continues.

I looked at the song lyrics placed out on his desk.

One caught my eye.  
"Tilt your head back, Christina and Nelly. Nice." I nod my head.

"Do you want to do it?" He asked nervously.

"Let's try it."

The music starts to play.

I start to sing Christina's part.

"I see you looking, uh like what you see? Boy now don't be shy and look at her face in opportunity."

Finn joins me

"She's right ya know (uh uh), she's right (ah)  
Man, she's right ya know (uh uh), she's right (ow!)  
You stand there looking at me (at me)  
I stand herre looking at you girl (at you boy)  
You know exactly what's on my mind (yeah yeah)"

We Both sing at this point

"It's just so easy to see (to see)  
You came here looking for me (but uh uh)  
But I don't do that type of thing all the time, yeah  
(You want me to)  
Come here boy  
I got a little something for ya  
(You got a little bit, can I get a little bit? yeah yeah)  
And I don't know (I don't know what it is but I just want to get to know ya, alright alright..yeah yeah)"

(skips to this)

"Everybody says)  
Hustle for me, hustle (hustle)  
Hustle for me, hustle (hustle)  
Hustle for me, hustle (hustle)  
Hustle for me, yeah

So, you got some nerve thinking you're so  
I got a little bit of that(that)  
A little bit of this(this)  
A little bit of back  
With a little bit of *beep*

You stand there looking at me (at me)  
I stand here looking at you girl (at you boy)  
You know exactly what's on my mind (yeah yeah)"

In the other room Kurt is listening to them sing in curiosity and out of being nosy.

They were good together he wasn't going to lie.

She could possibly be even better than Rachel and Finn power couple, she could maybe even take over Rachel's position as top dog.

He heard they'd stopped singing so he went back to pretending to read a magazine.

I looked at Finn and he looked at me.

We could both feel it I knew it.

I cleared my throat and I looked at my watch.

"I think I should go." I said after a second of silence.

He looked at me, "What about the other songs?"

"The one we did will be perfect." I say with a nod, picking up my bag.  
"Ok…" He said with a nod, looking a bit sad.

I felt a twinge of guilt.

WHAT?

Alexis Montgomery doesn't have feelings! I remind myself.

"I really should go." I say looking at him.

I felt bad.

He looked let down.

I moved forward towards him.

I kissed him lightly.

I turned to leave but he pulled my hand and kissed me more passionately.

I pushed him away to stop the kiss.

"I really have to go now." I say once again.

He nods, looking happier than he had been.

"See you tomorrow?" He asks me.  
I pause but then nod.

I leave the room.

"Leaving so soon?" Kurt asked when I entered the hallway.

"Yeah I have to go pick up my sister from the airport." I lied to him.

"That's a pity!" He said to me.

"Why?"  
"You and Finn sound good. Alexis and Finn with microphones and the rest of us behind them could probably be better than Rachel and Finn." He said talking about me in third person.

"Thank you?" I say, a bit confused.

He nods.

I leave the house and walk down the path way.

Finn watched from the window of his bedroom as she left.

Whatever he did he could not and to repeat could not screw things up with this girl. She was different to the other girls he'd been with, well that was only limited to Rachel, Quinn and Santana but still she was different and he intended on finding out the difference.

**Hope you liked it :)**

**R & R would be appreciated!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to thank GleeFreak-VampireChik**** for reviewing my story :)**

**You gave me some nice ideas about a Rachel/Banks/Puck triangle :) but it'll come in later chapters!**

**Hope you guys like this!  
Disclaimer : don't own Glee or Agent Cody Banks!**

**Chapter 2**

The next day in Glee before Finn and I did our routine Rachel interrupted.

"Vocal Adrenalin has decided to show us a little pre show before regional's, to show us what we're up against."

"Are they doing it to psyche us out?" Artie asked her.

"I don't know, it's ever since Jesse broke my heart that he's been trying to make my life miserable and to prove to me that he is better." She continued.

"Are we going to go?" Quinn asked from the bottom seat.

"Of course we're going to go. If we don't go it'll show that we're scared and incapable of facing our fears." Rachel said to Quinn.  
"When is this "showdown"" Mercedes asked her.

"This afternoon, at three pm." She ended.

Since I was supposed to be new and not know anything I asked a really dumb question.

"Who is Vocal Adrenalin?" I asked the club.

"Girl, are you serious?" Mercedes asked from the back.

I frowned.

"Vocal Adrenalin are our archenemy. We're going to beat them at Regional's if we can."  
"No. You will beat them at Regional's because we have what they don't have." Mr. Shuster said, annoyed that the kids were bringing themselves down.

"Slush puppy facials?" Finn asked curiously.

I laughed loudly. Everyone, including he looked at me.

I cleared my throat and looked down.

"Friendship, companionship. We look out for each other."

"But I'm not friends with anybody." Santana said loudly.

"And Puck and Finn aren't friends." Brittany pointed out blankly.

"And none of us really like Rachel." Kurt chimed in.

"HEY!" Rachel cried out.

"And Alexis is the new girl so no one really knows if she's trust worthy yet." Tina said quietly.

I looked at her.

"You guys we need to do a number ok Finn you said you had something.

He nods.  
"Actually it's with Alexis too." He added.

I stand up with him.

"What?" I hear some mutter, it's probably Rachel.

"Somebody give me a bass line." Finn says into the microphone.

"Oohh yeah, yeah, that's right, yeah yeah." I sing.

Then we sing the same song we'd rehearsed the night before.

The class joined in at some point too.

I saw Kurt and Mercedes faces light up.

Finn took my hand while we were singing and twirled me around.

He then pushed me out and pulled me back in.

While I sang I looked up to see Rachel still seated in her seat.

She hadn't joined in, she was just staring at Finn.

At the end of the song the others clapped there hands.

"Looks like we have our own Christina in the building right _friends_?" Kurt said, stretching out the word friends at the end.

"Wow you guys, that was great." Mr. Shuster said clapping.

I smiled and looked at Finn.

He was pumping fists with Mike and Matt.

I then remembered that I was a spy.

I wondered why Veronica, Brinkman or Malay hadn't spoken to me today.

The bell rang signaling the end of class.

As I walked down the hall Santana walked up to me.

"So I see your date with Finn went well?" she asked.

I walked over to my locker and she followed.

"No you were right, he's about as cute as a cabbage patch kid."

"What happened?"

"Nothing." I reply.

"Ohh I see." She said with a nod.

"He might still not be over Rachel, or Quinn." She said to me.

"What?" I asked her, stunned.

"He didn't tell you?" She asked, I noticed a smirk spread across her face.

She told me everything about Quinn and Rachel and all the drama.

I wasn't accustomed to drama in my life.

Sure I was a secret agent but that was different drama.

"Ok well bye." Santana ended and walked off with Brittany.

I closed my locker and looked around.

"Alexis." Veronica spoke into my ear.

"Yes?" I said quietly turning around to stare back at my locker so nobody would see me talking to myself and think I was a crazy person.

"Have you forgotten what you're supposed to be doing?"  
"NO!" I cried out, annoyed.

"I will do it, leave me alone." I stated into the microphone before ripping it off and thrusting it into the locker.

They were really winding me up these CIA's.

I turned around and walked to Spanish class, the last lesson of the day.

"Come on." Quinn said, pulling me, Santana and Finn out of the class.

"We're meeting everyone at the auditorium."

Once we'd met everyone inside, I noticed a whole lot of people were on the stage already.

I watched them as they huddled together and spoke good things about each other, boosting their confidence which was already sky high.

I sat down next to Mercedes, Finn tried to sit next to me but I pulled Quinn to sit on my other side.

She sat down and looked at Finn.

"It's ok I'll sit here." He said sounding embarrassed.

"Ok, Jesse you stand there, Cody, Cody where are you?" Ms. Corcoran asked her kids.

"Sorry I'm late." A boy I recognized instantly came up on stage and stood next to Jesse.

"Don't be late again Banks." She stated crossly.

"Sorry." He said again.

My mouth dropped open I was in stunned annoyed shock.

Through out the entire number I just stared at him.

When it ended I got up and moved past the four sitting next to me.

I was so annoyed I didn't even care that I stepped on Mercedes foot, almost knocked Finn out with my elbow and actually did knock Mike in the chin.

"where are you going?" Mercedes asked me annoyed.

I ignored her and continued to walk till I was by the stairs.

While Jesse was talking to the club Cody walked down the stairs off the stage.

"What are you doing here?" I cried out angrily to him.

"who are you?" He asked me curiously. I could tell he was just trying to keep his cover.

"No, NO don't make me look like a crazy person." I said pointing my finger at him.

He stared at me blankly.

"Ugh!" I cried out angrily.

I stormed off leaving the club staring at me too stunned to say anything.

I slammed the door of the auditorium and ran out of the school and I saw the van across the road.

I ran towards it and opened the doors furiously.

"CODY BANKS! I shrieked out to the three sitting inside.

"Oh boy." Brinkman said, hiding behind Veronica.

"You weren't focusing on the task given to you!"

"You were being distracted by that boy and the club you're supposed to do your job." Veronica ended.

"You told me to blend in! Why Him anyway you know I can't stand him!" I said to her, trying to calm down but failing dismally.

"This was the original plan." She said to me.  
"We were going to have you protecting the people and Cody finding out what was going on."

"Why?"  
"But I told the director that you could do it both but then I started to see a side of you that I haven't seen in ages."  
"What the side where I have a heart?" I asked her crossly.

"Exactly." She said to me.

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think I'll be going down that road with Finn." I say to them.

But at that moment Cody interrupts us.

I look at him.

"Way to keep your cover, Montgomery." He said to me, and then looked at Veronica.

"Did she tell you about the fit that she just threw because she saw I was in Vocal Adrenalin?"

"In front of everyone?" She asked crossly.

"I can tell them he is like my ex or something." I pointed out.

"Still, you almost blew your cover!" She said to me, pointing at me, scalding me like I was a naughty dog or something.

I rolled my eyes once again.

"Why do I get put into the loser side and he gets put into the winning side?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest. Highly annoyed.

"Ha you're just jealous because I'm a better agent than you, and you know it."  
"Ugh, Shut up." I said to him, walking back up to the school, also ignoring the stunned looks of Veronica, Brinkman and Malay.

Cody followed.  
"What's your explanation going to be?" He asked.  
"That you're my loser of an ex boyfriend who is stalking me once again." I said with a smirk before dashing inside so he couldn't object in the conversation.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :) **

**xoxo**


End file.
